Unstoppable Duo - Ch 1
by Ringo Nonohara
Summary: Pan's staying at Bra's place?!?!? oh the chaos... poor Trunks and Goten.. plz r/r!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: ok... I do not own DB/Z/GT... although I wish... i don't... it rightfullly belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Sheisha and Toei Animation. Ok?? So don't sue me!! ___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authur's note: oy.. please, please review my fic!!!! *puppy dog eyes* please!!! tell me what you think!!! ^_____^ happy reading!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Unstoppable Duo By: Ringo Pan

It was another boring day of school when Son Pan finally reached home and slammed the door behind her. "Bang!!" A little too heavily... "Okaasan! Otousan! I'm home!!!" shouted Pan as she ran upstairs to her room and dumped her bag on the floor, oblivious as the door fell to the ground shattering to pieces. 

"Pan-chan," Videl called, with a big sweat drop on her head. She signed, looking at Gohan, she said softly, "I guess we'll have to fix door again..." Loudly again, she called, "Come downstairs please, we have something to tell you."

"Coming, 'kaasan!!" *I wonder what it is?* Pan walked into the kitchen where her parents sat. 

"Pan-chan, your father has to go overseas for a week for a conference, and since Bulma-san is working on a new invention and Trunks can't go, we've decided that I should go and help your father. The problem is we can't take you because you've got school and you can't stay alone in the house, so you are going to stay in Bulma-san's place for next week. You're ok with that, ne?" 

"NANI!?!?" Pan gasped. *Omigosh! I can't believe my luck!!*

"Don't worry, we'll be back real soon! And I'm warning you, Pan-chan, the only reason we're letting you stay at Bra's house is because you can study together and have a little fun, but don't get into trouble! Or else next time we'll send you to obaasan's place, you hear?" lectured Gohan. 

"Hai, loud and clear!" Pan said as she started to jump up and down from the excitement. "I'm gonna phone Bra right now!" and she rushed upstairs to her room. Quickly, she grabed the phone and the cord snapped from the quick movement, into two pieces. "Shimatta! Otousan! My cord broke!! Can you fix it for me!? Arigatou!!" And with that Pan ran to get another phone.

"Pan-chan!!!" Gohan groaned, "You really should control your strength, and be a gentle young lady!!" But Pan didn't hear a word, as she was already on the phone talking to Bra. 

"Moshi moshi, Capsule Coperation!" came Bulma's cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"Konichiwa, Bulma-san! Can I speak to Bra-chan please?"

"Oh, hi Pan-chan! Just a sec, I'll go get her."

"Arigatou." Pan said, as she heard Bulma yelling for Bra to pick up the phone. 

"Hi, Pan-chan!" Bra said as she carefully put down her nail polish and blew at her fingernails.

"Hey! Guess what? I'm gonna be staying at your house for the next two weeks!!" Pan said excitedly as she starts to pack her clothes, and explained every detail to Bra.

"Honto!?! YATTA!! All right!!" cheered Bra, "We're gonna have so much fun ne? And guess who's gonna be our main entertainment?"

Pan laughed, "hmm...let me see, could it be a certain person with lavender hair? And maybe a certain uncle of mine?"

"Right on! And what a coincidence! Trunks already took this week off from Capsule Corps! We really should plan some good practical jokes to play on him and Goten-kun, and torturing them to go shopping with us!" and so the conversation continued for another half and hour, as the two very excited girls planed on how they will spend the week...a very joyful week... (well, at least for them...)

* * * 

The next day after school, Pan and Bra headed to Bra's place, which would be Pan's home for the next two weeks, Capsule Corps.

The two girls walked in, greeted Bulma, and walked down the hall to the stairs. As they walked they could hear fighting going on in the gravity room, which must be Vegeta with Trunks. They climbed up the stairs and dropped everything on the floor of Bra's room, as they start to plan their first practical joke on a certain person...

* * *

"So is everything in place?" whispered Pan.

"Yep, I've set it up and the device will activate by itself once it feels the pressure made by his head on the pillow! It's really cool, one of 'kaasan's latest gadgets. It'll record every sound and we'll be getting it all on type!" Bra replied as both girls began to laugh uncontrollably. Just than Trunks walked by and glanced in the room suspiciously.

"What's so funny? Care to tell me about it?" Trunks asked, eyebrows raised, arms crossed. 

"Oh, um, nothing Trunks-kun... heheh...we were just...uh...telling each other jokes, ne, Bra-chan?" Pan choked out, trying to control her giggles and keeping an innocent face. 

"Right, um, 'niichan, what's uh..." Bra tried to think of a good one as she glaced around her room, her eyes laid on a clothes magazine with a picture of a horse on one of the T-shirts. "Um...what's has four legs and eats off the floor? A horse with no stable manners!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Pan joined in the laughter, laughing as if it's the most funniest thing in the entire world.

"Nani?!? Uh...okkk..." Trunks said, with that same suspicious look on his face mixed with some my-sister-and-her-best-friend-are-complete-bakas-look. "I never knew you two had a thing for horses..."

"Well, uh, now you know! Hehhe...yeah...well, getting late, oyasumi nasai, Trunks-kun. Sweet dreams." Pan replied, her face as red as an apple. Both girls broke into a fit of giggles again. 

"Ok... night Panny-chan, night Bra-chan." Trunks rolled his eyes as he walked away from the two girls.

"Night, 'niichan, sleep well!" Bra managed to call after him before giggling yet again.

"Whatever," was Trunks only reply. After awhile, the girls were finally able to calm their giggles and slept peacefully through the night.

[Ch 2][1]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Hey minna-san!! So how'd you like it??? Please give me comments!!!! The next chapter is a lot more funny... I promise ya!!! I'll post the next chapter up if enough peepz is interested... Domo arigatou gozaimasu for reading!!! Plz review!!! Pretty plz?!?! ^_^ 

~*Ringo-chan*~

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=59873



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: ok... as I said before… I do not own DB/Z/GT... although I really do wish... i don't... it rightfully belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Sheisha and Toei Animation. Ok?? So don't sue!! ___ you'll just be wasting your precious time for reading more fics! ^__^;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authur's note: oy.. please, please review my fic!!!! *puppy dog eyes* I hope this chapter will be really hilarious!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 2

Bright and early on Saturday morning, Pan and Bra had woken up and is all dressed and ready to continue their scheme.

"Is Trunks-kun awake yet?" asked Pan, as she sat restlessly on Bra's bed, wearing a comfortable T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Nope, not yet, but I can't wait until we get our hands on the tape!" replied Bra, wearing a brand new, pretty hot pink dress. Both girls broke into a fit of giggles, just as they heard a door opening. They peeked out the door excitedly, only to find Vegeta walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, otousan!!" called Bra after her father.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Vegeta-san." Pan said politely.

"Humph…"came the answer, Bra just looked at Pan and shrugged her shoulders.

"Vegeta!!!!" came a yell from Bulma, who just came out. Vegeta gave a little jump and almost stumbled down the stairs.

"Argh!" Vegeta muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment of letting Bulma scare him like that. "What do you want, women?" 

"I want you to greet the girls politely, Vegeta!! Don't just say 'humph'!!! So?" Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Heh… there you go, honey, that wasn't hard now was it?" Bulma walked down the stairs to join her rather not-happy husband. "Breakfast in 10 minutes, girls!"

"Ok!" Bra and Pan answered in unison, it was always funny how Bulma can always control Vegeta, when others can't.

Just than, another door opened, and they saw Trunks came walking, his lavender hair sticking out in all directions and wearing a black tank top and a pair of loose pants. Both girls smiled sweetly at him.

"Ohayoo, onnichan! Slept well?"

"Ohayoo, Bra-chan, Pan-chan. Um, yeah…" Trunks continued down the hallway as if in a daze and went downstairs.

"Now's our chance!!! Pan-chan, keep watch, I'll go in and get it!" Bra slipped into her brother's room soundlessly and came back out quickly with the device and type in hand. "Let's go!" And they ran back into Bra's room.

An hour later, the girls were begging Trunks to drive them to the mall. 

"Please Trunks!! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top!!!!" whined Bra.

"Yeah, please, with cherry on top too!!" said Pan.

"Hey, why can't you just fly Bra there? And besides, I didn't know you like shopping, Pan-chan! I always thought that you didn't like it! Wouldn't you rather stay and spar with me instead?" Trunks said, knowing Pan wouldn't refuse a chance to spar.

"Um…" Pan was tempted to take the offer to spar, she never really liked shopping, but than again, that wasn't the point at all. Just than, Bra nudged Pan in the ribs hard. "Ow!!" She shot Bra a dirty look, Bra gave her an I-won't-take-no-for-an-answer-look. "Well, you see Trunks-kun, Bra doesn't want her hair ruined and I'd luv to spar with you, but Bra and I have just got to go to the mall!! We're um…buying uh…a present for my next door neighbor's dog! Yeah! He's 10 years old already!! Yeah…"

"Huh? Since when did you get to be best friends with your next door neighbor's dog to buy him a present?" Trunks asked, lifting an eyebrow, looking at the girls with a dubious look. Both girls just gave him puppy-dog looks, begging him as if their lives depended on it…

And so, Trunks and the girls were in the car getting ready to go, when Bra put a type in the cassette player. "1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheeps, 4 sheeps…" came Trunks voice, and than…"ZZzzzzzzzzzzz… Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…" and then a familiar song blurred through the speakers, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, now I know my ABCs, won't you come and sing with me?" and than more "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzs…" The girls saw that Trunks face was a deep shade of red while they were happily singing ABC, enjoying that look…

"You BAKAS!!!!! What'd you do?" yelled a very furious Trunks. 

"Oh, nothing, 'niichan! We were just helping 'kassan test her latest gadget, and wow! It's better than I thought it would be, ne, Pan-chan?" Bra said with a sing-song voice.

"Uh… yeah! Really, Trunks-kun, I didn't know that you have such a nice voice! Abcd…" Pan continued singing, as Bra joined in. She felt as if she's in heaven just witnessing the look on Trunks face, which have now turned purple.

"You BAKAYAROS!!!!!" screamed the now purple-plumed Trunks. He couldn't stand the type, still playing his snoring sounds and blasted it. He realized he made a mistake as smoke filled the car, the laughter stopped and switched to coughing. "Oh, NO!!! I just blasted my cassette player!! KUSO!!" yelled Trunks, fuming as he glared at the coughing girls. *Fire rising from behind him, his earspuffing out smoke, his eyes burning with rage* If looks could kill, Pan and Bra would have died, right than and there… 

"Heh…good thing we made a backup copy of that type, ne, Pan-chan?" whispered Bra.

"Beep…Beep, warning, smoke detected…" came a voice from within the car. And than, buckets of water came pouring down at Pan, Bra and Trunks, putting his fire out.

"Kuso!!" shrieked a drenched Bra. "My new dress is ruined!!!"

"NANI?! Your dress!?!?!" screamed an also drenched and outraged Trunks, his hair stabbing at his eyes as tears came pouring down from the constant poking. "What about my car!?!? My whole new car is a complete disaster now, thanks to you two!!!!!" 

"Doo itashimashite, you crybaby!!! Hahahha…" Bra smirked, as Trunks lunged at her, but something blocked his way. Than both notices Pan, who was swimming happily, doing front craw, oblivious of the screaming around her. 

"PAN!!! WHAT ON DENDE'S EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!?!" No answer. "PAN!!" Still no answer. Trunks grabbed Pan's kicking legs so she can't swim anymore. 

"Huh? Nani?" Pan asked, completely confused at the grip on her ankle and why they're stopping her from swimming. As she lifted her head up above the water, all her hair was covering her face making her look more like a ghost than the Pan we all know and love. Just than, the water began to slip away as someone opened the car door…

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Goten as he opened the door of Trunks' car and water began pouring out. "NANI?!?! What in the world are you guys doing?!?!" than he peered inside and, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! A ghooooosssssttt!!!!" he screamed again, as he noticed the 'ghost' which was Pan.

"What are you taking about Goten?! There's no ghost!" Bra exclaimed, looking at Goten quizzically. She turned to who Goten was staring at, "It's only Pan-chan, silly!! You _do _recognize her, ne?" 

"Pa-aa-nn??" Goten choked out the name

Pan, after been released by Trunks, lifted her hair out of her face and smirked at her ojisan. "Hi, Goten-jisan!!! I scared the pants off you, huh??" Goten shot her a dirty look, as Pan and Bra began to climb out of the car to join Goten outside. 

"Oh, no you guys don't!!" screamed Trunks. "Don't even dare change the topic on me!! Look what you two did to my car!! My caseete player is busted just because of you two!! Bra no BAKA!! Pan no BAKA!! You two better help me fix up the car now, pronto!! You hear??? I've been working so hard, slaving everyday, working up money to buy this car, and you guys just wreaked it for me!!!" He continued to scream, as he waved his hands to indicate the mess around him. "You two will never, ever get another ride from me ever again!!! Don't even come near my car!!! I'll never drive you to the mall again, ever, Bra!!! Argh!!!!" As Trunks was doing his little speech, he hadn't noticed that Goten, Pan and Bra was already gone, all three are no where in sight now… "Ahhhhh!!! I'll get you, you bakas!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he climbed out of the car, water dripping everywhere. He looked around and saw not a single soul in sight. "NANI?!?! KUSO!!! Now where'd they go?!?! Argh!! I'll get those bakayeros, if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Woooo!! Hey minna-san!! So how'd you like it??? Please give me comments!!!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!! ^_^ I'll continue it if enough of you thinks that it's worth continuing!!! Hehe… hmm… I wonder what Trunks will do to them myself.. *shudders* I don't even wanna think about it… ^___^* so.. drown me with your reviews!!Plz!!!

~*Ringo-chan*~


End file.
